


between the raindrops

by JoshuaGrimm



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaGrimm/pseuds/JoshuaGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как плохо пить из сомнительных речушек в Лихолесье и к чему это приводит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке 01-20 на тильбо фест; в процессе.  
> Нежно и трепетно люблю Фримана, а потому мой хоббит получился левшой, не удивляйтесь.

> Hold on and take a breath   
>  I'll be here every step   
>  Walking between the raindrops with you  
> ©

## Часть первая

Первое, что увидел Бильбо, кое-как продрав глаза, - обеспокоенное лицо Балина. За его спиной сгрудились не менее обеспокоенные гномы и только Торин стоял чуть в стороне, в тени большого раскидистого дерева, а потому выражение его лица разглядеть было трудно.  
\- Что… что вы так на меня смотрите?  
Голова раскалывалась, в висках предательски стучало, и взгляд сфокусировать было сложно – глаза слипались просто адски. Но Бильбо поднялся, опираясь на руки, и попытался оглядеться. Хоббит с неудовольствием обнаружил себя полулежащим на берегу какой-то речки, в темном мерзком лесу. Слабый дневной свет едва пробирался сквозь листву, что отлично дополняло пейзаж общей обреченности. Да и сам Бильбо – весь синяках и ссадинах, в не первой свежести костюме и без шейного платка вполне аутентично смотрелся на грязном берегу какой-то илистой речки в богом забытом лесе.  
\- Кто-нибудь может рассказать мне, как мы так ловко сбежали от троллей? И почему, собственно, оказались здесь? И где – здесь?  
Бильбо недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое и на каждом видел одно и то же – растерянность.  
\- Я что-то не то сказал? - смутившись, добавил хоббит.  
Склонившийся над ним Балин печально вздохнул, а Бофур так и вовсе стянул с головы ушанку и прижал ее к груди. Получился какой-то очень трагичный жест, даже Бильбо это понял. А взгляд гнома как бы говорил: «Мне очень жаль, приятель, но через пару часов ты умрешь». Кто-то из гномов присвистнул, кто-то громко произнес фразу на языке, понятном всем гномам, но не растерянному Бильбо.  
Состояние общего оцепенения нарушил Торин. Он бросил только один быстрый взгляд на хоббита и произнес:  
\- Полурослик не в себе. Делаем привал, готовимся ко сну. Оин, Глоин – вы в дозоре.  
Гномы закивали и принялись неспешно выполнять указания своего лидера, бросая на него странные взгляды, а Бильбо все пытался понять, отчего же он должен быть не в себе, когда вот он, жив-здоров, да на своем месте, но спорить с Торином не стал. Да и подмечать странные взгляды гномов, направленные то на Торина, то на него, у Бильбо желания не было, да и сил тоже. Голова все еще гудела, и стоило чуть выше приподняться на локтях, как мир начинал предательски кружиться.  
Бильбо хотел уж было попросить воды – взявшаяся откуда ни возьмись жажда была сильной, а хоббит помнил, что запасы его фляги давно уже подошли к концу. На его просьбу ответил почему-то Торин. Он рассмеялся почти беззлобно и заметил, что Бильбо и так уже напился, до красных барлогов в глазах. Хоббит шутки явно не оценил, а потому весь нахохлился, скрестил руки на груди и самым серьезным тоном поинтересовался:  
\- Да что тут происходит, в конце концов? Кто-нибудь мне объяснит или нет?  
-Тебе с какого момента рассказать, Бильбо? - поинтересовались хором братья, присаживаясь по обе стороны от хоббита и неизвестно чему ухмыляясь.  
\- С того самого, пожалуйста, - попытался передразнить их тон Бильбо, но у него, конечно же, ничего не вышло.

\- Значит, мы уже и с троллями подраться успели, погостили у эльфов, Короля гоблинов убили ненароком, покидались горящими шишками в Бледного Орка и отъелись у медведя-оборотня, я ничего не упускаю?  
Братья согласно закивали.  
\- Ну а теперь мы идем по зачарованной тропе сквозь черный- черный лес прямиком в Озерный город, откуда рукой подать до Одинокой горы.   
Братья снова синхронно закивали. Было в этом что-то захватывающее – в том, как эти двое все делали вместе.  
\- Ясно. Отлично. Просто превосходно.  
Бильбо сидел на стволе поваленного дерева, подпирая лицо ладонями. Поначалу гномы так обрадовались тому, что их взломщик еще жив и даже говорить может связно, что стали наперебой рассказывать о том, в какие приключения попадал отряд после стычки с троллями. Хоббит слушал их внимательно, но как-то отстраненно – он никак не мог взять в толк, почему они всё помнят, а он нет. Ведь по их словам он тоже был там, во всем участвовал и даже кинулся на орка, прикрывая собой раненого Торина. На этом месте хоббит не смог удержаться и засмеялся в голос – вот ведь сказочники седобородые! Как мог хоббит один, вооружившись лишь эльфийским клинком, пойти на орка? Да и откуда у него вообще взялся какой-либо клинок? Бильбо с роду оружия в руках не держал, и менять это прекрасное правило не собирался. Он так и заявил об этом гномам, но те и слушать не хотели, все рассказывали и рассказывали. Только Торин как-то странно смотрел, и под его взглядом хоббиту было неуютно. Хотелось закутаться с головой во что-нибудь теплое или хотя бы согреть тело изнутри, выпив чаю. Но ни горячей похлебки, ни чая полурослику получить не удалось – они застряли в лесу без конца и края, а запасы уды и воды медленно, но верно подходили к концу.

Костер решено было не разжигать. Все наскоро перекусили тем, что осталось от некогда пышных запасов провианта, любезно предоставленных оборотнем Беорном. На ночь укладывались максимально близко друг к дружке. Темноту, заполняющую лес, казалось, можно было ощутить на кончиках пальцев, резануть ножом – настолько она была осязаема. И настолько же пугала.   
Почувствовав почти невесомое, несомненно приятное прикосновение к своим волосам, Бильбо не предал ему значения, ведь чего только в темноте не померещится.   
Спал полурослик на удивление спокойно: потерявший половину воспоминаний о походе, свернувшийся калачиком на холодной земле за много-много миль от дома, в лесу, где темнота, словно нечто живое, обволакивала со всех сторон, ему, тем не менее, было тепло и спокойно, ведь рядом был кто-то сильный и делился с ним своим теплом. Не обнимал, не трогал, не касался, но незримо защищал от всех напастей.  
***  
Бильбо задумчиво крошил хлебец, больше на землю себе под ноги, чем в рот. Давно уже пора было прикончить скудный завтрак и двинуться в путь, но полурослик все медлил. Хоббит был совершенно потерян и сбит с толку не только тем, что случилось вчера, но и тем, что произошло утром. Еще вечером ему казалось, что за ночь в голове все уляжется и, проснувшись, он вспомнит, наконец, все то, о чем ему наперебой рассказывали гномы. Но утро встретило Бильбо молочно-серым туманом и полной неразберихой в голове.   
Хоббит долго непонимающе хлопал ресницами и тер заспанные глаза – все без толку. Он спросонья даже не мог вспомнить, где находится и кто эти лежащие рядом гномы. Один совершенно седой, придавленный грузом прожитых лет, другой же выглядел величественным даже во сне. Он сжимал эльфийский клинок одной рукой, а другой будто тянулся в сторону хоббита.   
\- Что-то увидел?  
От сонного голоса Торина Бильбо почему-то захотелось смеяться. Но он отрицательно покачал головой в ответ, робкая улыбка тронула его губы.  
\- Тогда чего подскочил?  
\- Сон плохой, - соврал зачем-то Бильбо.  
Ему вовсе не хотелось вставать и снова куда-то идти, целый день упрямо шагать по извилистой лесной тропке, но Торин уже поднялся и кивнул часовым, давая негласный приказ будить остальных. Бильбо потянулся, размял затекшую шею и поднял глаза к небу. Там, за слоем тесно переплетенных ветвей, за темнотой и холодом утреннего леса должно было быть небо. Светлое, голубое, чуть морозное, но ясное рассветное небо. Почему-то Бильбо показалось, будто он уже вечность не видел неба.  
Тяжелая ладонь легла на затылок, а мозолистые пальцы на удивление нежно прошлись по волосам. Бильбо от неожиданного прикосновения вздрогнул, но Торин руку не убрал, только перестал пропускать сквозь пальцы русые кудри. Полурослику казалось, будто время остановилось, ну или хотя бы замедлилось вполовину. Хоббит ощущал себя до дрожи необычно: он был растерян, сбит с толку, абсолютно не понимал, что происходит, но более странным ему казалась та нежность, огромная бездонная нежность, заполнившая его до краев от одного легкого прикосновения. Бильбо мучительно боялся пошевелиться, боялся даже вздохнуть, ведь он совершенно не хотел расставаться с этими противоречивыми чувствами.  
Он успел только подумать о том, много ли гномов были свидетелями такого странного поведения их предводителя, как вдруг ощущение широкой теплой ладони, чуть поглаживающей затылок, пропало, сменяясь утренним цепким морозцем. Бильбо со свитом выдохнул и открыл глаза – Торин уже стоял и вполголоса о чем-то переговаривался с Двалином, остальные же гномы, сонные и хмурые, доставали свои скудные запасы чтобы подкрепиться перед очередным днем, состоящим из тысяч и тысяч шагов.

## Часть вторая

\- Бильбо, эй, Бильбо!  
Что-то маленькое снова куснуло за плечо, не больно, скорее просто неприятно. В первый раз хоббит не обратил на это внимания - чего только в лесу не летает, но потом все повторилось опять, а потом снова. Полурослик заозирался, принялся крутиться вокруг своей оси и смешно размахивать руками, отгоняя назойливых насекомых.   
Он бы, вероятно, отогнал их всех одним своим решительным видом, если бы это были насекомые, но это был Кили, кидающийся мелкими камешками в спину хоббиту. Бильбо сразу же сник, ибо кому же понравится ощущать себя объектом насмешек? Еще один камушек прилетел прямо в живот, отчего полурослик смешно подпрыгнул, будто его змея ядовитая ужалила, а не галькой попали.  
\- Ааааауч!   
Бильбо потирал локоть, хоть тот и не болел, но нужно же было что-то делать, и исподлобья поглядывал на братьев. Те поравнялись с ним и зашагали в одном темпе.  
\- До тебя не докричаться, Бильбо! Мы тебя звали-звали, а ты снова о чем-то задумался. И о чем ты там все думаешь? Как из ручья напился, так сам не свой, - проговорил Кили, не спуская глаз с полурослика.  
\- Так он и думает потому, что ни черта не помнит, братец.  
\- Интересно, интересно. А то, как мы вас с дядей за деревьями застукали, ты помнишь?  
Лицо у Кили было такое довольное, такое, черт побери, радостное, что даже у миролюбивого хоббита руки зачесались - захотелось как следует вдарить по этой наглой физиономии. Или ответить, как ни в чем не бывало, что, да, помнит и не только это. Но Бильбо вообще ничего о них с Торином не помнил, кроме, разве что, того, каким надменным был Король Под Горой и как снисходительно отвечал Бэггинсу, как смотрел сверху вниз.  
\- Ты чего возле дяди не вьешься?  
Видимо, Кили решил-таки добить полурослика. У Бильбо от тщетных попыток что-либо вспомнить и так голова раскалывалась, а тут еще и королевские племяннички со своими шутками.  
Они шли с самого рассвета, если в подобном месте вообще можно было определить, когда восход, а когда закат. Вокруг стоял одинаково непроглядный мрак, разве что днем туман чуть расступался и становился бледно-серым и стелился у самых корней деревьев, не поднимаясь выше. Отряд Торина не делал привалов и не останавливался даже промочить горло, а потому Бильбо практически с ног валился - так устал. Он замедлил шаг, остановился на секунду, задумался.  
\- Что значит - вьешься? - спросил он, тяжело дыша и искренне не понимая, о чем речь.  
\- Под ногами крутишься, отвлекаешь, рядом постоянно вертишься, мешаешься… вьешься поблизости .  
Лицо у Кили было самое что ни на есть серьёзное, и Бильбо даже на секунду задумался - а почему же он не крутится под ногами у Торина Дубощита? Фили присоединился к брату и тоже поглядывал на Бильбо со всей серьезностью. Бильбо поглядывал в ответ и абсолютно не знал, что же на такое серьезное заявление ответить.  
Взломщик Бильбо Бэггинс хоть и потерял часть воспоминаний, но не растерял собственного достоинства и извечной хоббичьей упрямости: он остановился и во всеуслышание объявил, что не сдвинется с места раньше, чем после того, как ему дадут несколько минут на отдых.  
Где-то в голове колонны послышались бормотания, но Торин дал знак остановится и сделать короткий привал. Бильбо благодарно кивнул гному и привалился к ближайшему дереву. Он устало прикрыл глаза, малодушно надеясь, что когда откроет их вновь, то окажется дома, в родном зеленом Шире, в своей уютной теплой норке.   
Спустя четверть часа отряд гномов двинулся дальше, продираясь все глубже и глубже в пугающе живой лес. 

На вечерней стоянке стало понятно, что долго они не продержатся: запас припасов был на исходе, как и силы всех участников похода. Гномы были куда выносливее хоббитов и могли бы идти еще неделю с тем же количеством припасов, но лес, этот проклятый лес будто вытягивал все силы. Он окружал со всех сторон, не пропускал даже одинокого солнечного лучика и, казалось, будто питался усталостью и страхами путешественников.  
Бильбо чувствовал себя таким потерянным, таким одиноким, как никогда раньше в своей жизни. С каждым пройденным шагом та, прежняя жизнь, начинала казаться всего лишь сном, увиденным на очередной стоянке. Он сказал об этом Балину, когда тот протянул ему кусочек своего ужина – почерствевшую краюшку хлеба. Бильбо принял ее с благодарностью и тут же сунул в рот.  
\- Не переживай. Все вспомнится, когда придет время.   
\- А если нет? Все чего-то ждут от меня, но я даже не могу вспомнить, куда делся Гендальф и как мы попали в этот чертов лес. Я ничего не помню, абсолютно ничего, будто... будто ничего и не было.  
Старый гном вздохнул и проговорил, задумчиво поглядывая на своего предводителя:  
\- Просто слушай свое сердце и позволь событиям развиваться так, как они и должны. Вернутся к тебе воспоминания или нет будет уже неважно, если сможешь найти то, что горело в твоих глазах в битве с орками, то, что заставляло тебя, превозмогая усталость и боль, двигаться вперед, то, ради чего ты вернулся к нам. Просто позволь событиям развиваться своим чередом.  
Седобородый гном похлопал его по плечу и удалился, оставив Бильбо один на один с гудящей, но абсолютно пустой головой.  
\- Просто слушать свое сердце..., - тихо проговорил хоббит, сильнее запахиваясь в тонкое покрывальце. Он наблюдал, как гномы готовились ко сну, как укладывали под голову изрядно опустевшие рюкзаки, стискивали мечи и топоры и закрывали глаза.  
Сон совершенно не желал приходить к измученному хоббиту. Он бесцельно ворочался с боку на бок, но понял, что так только половину лагеря перебудит. Усевшись и плотнее закутавшись в тонкое одеяльце, хоббит вглядывался в чернильного цвета воздух, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Со всех сторон, как и прошлой ночью и позапрошлой и в ночь до нее, на путников уставились большие, ярко светящиеся в темноте глаза. От такого внимания становилось не по себе, мерзкий холодок пробегал по спине, а страх липкими лапами стискивал горло, мешая вздохнуть. И когда Бильбо стало по-настоящему страшно, когда он уже начал паниковать и внутренне кричать от страха, кричать так громко, чтоб было слышно даже в Синих Горах, тогда в черноте и холоде ночи он смог разглядеть его. Привалившись спиной к дереву, с эльфийским мечом в руках, Торин Дубощит сидел, оберегая спокойный сон своих подданных и одного маленького хоббита.  
Торин почувствовал его взгляд и обернулся. Бильбо показалось, что никого прекраснее в своей жизни он не встречал. Эти мысли отразились румянцем на щеках, и Бильбо смущенно отвел взгляд, хоть и понимал умом, что вряд ли Торину есть дело до цвета его щек, да еще и в такой темноте. Но Торин смотрел с теплотой, и Бильбо не мог успокоить бьющееся в шальном ритме сердце.  
Он не помнил, как заснул и что ему снилось, он помнил только как спокойно было на душе.

## Часть третья

Еще спустя несколько дней скитаний, гномы стали в один голос заявлять, что ходят по кругу. Кто-то приводил в доказательство деревья " точь-в-точь как те, что вчера вечером проходили", кто-то заявлял, что тропа зачарована эльфами и специально запутывает гномов, уводя не в ту сторону. Кто-то, как Торин, молча стискивали зубы и упрямо шли дальше.

Привал решено было сделать пораньше, отдохнуть чуть подольше, чтобы недовольных роптаний было поменьше. Бильбо устроился у самого костра, тщетно пытаясь согреться. Держа в руках большую кружку горячего чая, хоббит чуть ли не нос в нее опускал, пытаясь согреть его исходившим от кипятка паром. Полурослик чувствовал, что мерзнет буквально постоянно, но стоило согреть руки, как начинали мерзнуть ноги и наоборот. Правда, чаще всего мёрз нос, и согревать его было проблематично.  
Съестных запасов, любезно одолженных у оборотня Беорна, у Бильбо больше не было, а, значит, и обедать ему было нечем, но он старался не раскисать по любому поводу. К тому же, у него чесались пятки, и какое-то шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что скоро все должно изменится.   
Горячие края кружки стали жечь ладони, и Бильбо отставил ее на траву. Он похлопал себя по карманам в поисках чего-нибудь съестного - вдруг что завалялось?- и наткнулся на интересную вещицу. В правом кармане его жилетки что-то лежало. Оно было маленьким и теплым. И Бильбо совсем не помнил, чтобы что-то туда клал, пусть даже случайно.   
Со смешанными чувствами он неуверенно сунул руку в карман. Пальцы прошлись по внутреннему шву жилетки, но вскоре наткнулись на интересную и в то же время совершенно неожиданную вещь - маленькое золотое колечко. Оно идеально сидело бы на среднем пальце и как хорошо бы смотрелось! Бильбо задумчиво крутил в руках кольцо, забыв и про голод, и про холод и про путешествие сквозь зачарованный лес. Все, что интересовало хоббита, все, о чем он мог думать, было маленьким, поблескивающим золотым колечком.   
Бильбо хотел уж было его примерить и даже поднес почти вплотную к пальцу, но большая дождевая капля ударила хоббита по носу. Наваждение исчезло, и мистер Бэггинс сунул колечко обратно в карман.  
А вот капли дождя никуда не делись: буквально за пару минут из противного моросящего дождика получился самый настоящий ливень. Бильбо не без сожаления подумал о том, что раз уж дождевые капли могут пробраться сквозь переплетение ветвей, то хоть бы один солнечный лучик также как-нибудь изловчился и порадовал путешественников.  
Гномы все как один натянули плащи с широкими, очень удобными капюшонами и сидели теперь под деревьями, плотно прижавшись друг к дружке - берегли тепло. У Бильбо не было ни плаща, ни друга, к которому он мог бы привалиться, чтобы вконец не замерзнуть и не сгинуть в этом забытом богами месте. Поэтому хоббит сидел, в чем был, лишь повыше вздернув воротник сюртука, и печально смотрел на остатки теплого чая, разбавляемого холодными дождевыми каплями.  
\- Полурослик, подойди.  
Конечно же, Торин мог спокойно перекричать дождь. Он сидел под деревом, чуть в стороне от тропы, и жестом подзывал к себе хоббита.   
Шлепая голыми ногами по слякоти и скользкому от воды мху, Бильбо подошел к Торину, послушно встал напротив гномьего короля. Но тот не стал ничего говорить, лишь притянул полурослика, усаживая перед собой, обнял сильными руками поперек туловища и тихо задышал прямо в макушку, отчего Бильбо было и щекотно и тепло одновременно.  
Бильбо все повторял про себя, что Подгорный Король всего лишь греется сам, а заодно и Бильбо согревает. Но так приятно было греться подобным образом, так привычно, так сладко, что Бильбо даже на мгновение показалось, что не в первый раз такое происходит.  
\- Кто же прячется от дождя на тропе? Глупый полурослик.  
\- Да я не подумал как-то, - пробормотал смущенный полурослик.  
\- Оно и видно. Ну-ка подай свои ладошки. Небось, замерзли.  
Бэггинсу безумно хотелось сказать, что больше всего у него замерз нос, что он бы с удовольствием пообедал или поужинал или не отказался бы вспомнить все то, о чем ему не переставали, вот уже который день, рассказывать все подряд. Но хоббит послушно выполнил просьбу Подгорного Короля. Он чувствовал, как Торин растирает его ладони, как делится с ним своим теплом, как, не произнося не звука, обещает, что все непременно будет хорошо. Когда ладошки уже горели от тепла, а сердце стучало так быстро, что готово было вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди, тогда Бильбо Бэггинс, крепко зажмурившись, остановил руки Торина и сплел их пальцы вместе. Он старался ни о чем не думать и вскоре заснул, расслабившись в теплых надежных объятиях.

Правда, поспать как следует ему не удалось: казалось, он только-только закрыл глаза, как вот его будит Торин, тряся за плечо.  
\- Хорошо спалось, мистер Бэггинс?   
Вроде и не обидно сказал Торин, но Бильбо почему-то все равно стало как-то неуютно.  
\- Вставай. Пора иди, Бильбо.   
И, не дожидаясь, пока хоббит потянется, зевнет и сам поднимется на ноги, Торин спихнул его с себя и выпрямился, разминая затекшие конечности.   
Бильбо был еще сонный и не совсем понимал, что происходит, и зачем его растолкали. Ему хотелось свернуться клубочком и чтобы крепкие надежные руки обнимали его, и вовсе не хотелось снова шагать по бесконечному лесу. К тому же дождь и не думал заканчиваться. Такого сильного ливня, как буквально пару часов назад, уже не было, но не переставая шел мелкий противный дождь.  
Остальным участникам похода повезло меньше, чем мистеру Бэггинсу: в теплых объятиях Торина он отогрелся и даже немного обсох, а вот гномы были мокрые до последней ниточки и злые, как барлоги. Они угрюмо шагали вперед по тропе, и Бильбо кожей чувствовал их негодование.   
На очередном повороте кто-то из гномов оступился и, чтобы не упасть, схватился за толстую ветку. Упасть-то гном не упал, зато вполне насладился целым потоком воды, хлынувшим на него откуда-то сверху. Бильбо ни слова не понимал на языке гномов, но это и не требовалось чтобы понять, какими отборными ругательствами сыпал Нори, искупавшийся в целом водопаде дождевой воды.  
Единственным несомненным плюсом прошедшего ливня была чистая питьевая вода, которой запасливый хоббит тут же наполнил свой опустевший бурдюк. Но, похоже, повод для радости находил он один, потому что все остальные были настроены крайне пессимистично и, если бы хоббит не знал лидерских качеств Торина, то начал бы всерьез опасаться возможности бунта.  
Они даже не успели уйти далеко от места стоянки, как вдруг Кили бодро крикнул:  
\- Эй, смотрите! Там костер!  
Гномы тут же остановились и стали вглядываться в ту сторону, куда указывал Кили. Хоббит, смешно передернув плечами, тоже остановился и посмотрел в указанном направлении. В глубине леса действительно мигал красный огонек, но так далеко, что казался небольшой точкой в чернильной темноте леса.  
\- И правда, что-то виднеется.  
-Нужно пойти и посмотреть.  
\- Заодно и согреемся у костра.  
\- И поедим!  
-Да, нужно пойти и посмотреть! – хором закончили гномы. Бильбо видел как радостно зажглись их глаза, как радость и облегчение проступили на лицах. Он и сам был бы рад двинуться в сторону огня, в сторону тепла и еды, но что-то на душе было неспокойно, будто он что-то знал, но забыл, что-то важное, что нужно было непременно помнить.  
Воодушевленные гномы уставились на своего короля, ожидая его решения. Торин оглядел их бегло и, долго не размышляя, приказал оставить тропу и двинуться на свет костров. Гномы резво свернули с пути и, подгоняя друг друга словами и горячей пище и теплой сухой одежде, зашагали по направлению к ярко-мигающей точке. Бильбо же стоял и нерешительно смотрел на удаляющихся гномов. Он помнил что-то про тропу, но не помнил что именно. Ему казалось, что покидать этот путь неразумно, и, хоть у него у самого желудок сводило от голода, но он предпочел бы дальше идти и идти по тропе, а не сворачивать в лес.  
\- Это плохая, очень плохая идея, - тихо пробормотал хоббит и двинулся вслед за остальными.

## Часть четвертая

Костер действительно был, а не, как казалось Бильбо поначалу, являлся всего лишь плодом воображения оголодавших гномов. Полурослик с трудом поспевал за ними.  
И когда Бильбо уже слышал потрескивание полений и вдыхал сладковато-терпкий запах, когда до желанного тепла было уже рукой подать, тогда костер просто исчез - только был и вот уже его нет.  
Гномы резко затормозили, от чего плетущийся в самом конце Бильбо чуть не влетел в спину остановившегося перед ним Дори.   
\- Эй, а где костер-то, куда делся? - хором спросили братья. Остальные гномы молчали. Кто-то смачно сплюнул, кто-то покачал головой, кто-то присвистнул. Торин тоже ничего не сказал. Он рассматривал то место, где минуту назад был костер и хмурился. Бильбо тоже хмурился, но смотрел на Торина. Он хотел сказать ему, что нужно бы вернуться на тропу, но в образовавшейся тишине его голос прозвучал слишком громко, так, будто он для всех говорил.  
\- Думаю, нам стоит вернуться на тропу и больше ее не покидать.   
Все разом обратили свои взоры на хоббита, и тот почувствовал себя как-то совсем неуютно. На него смотрели со злостью и обидой, хотя полурослик меньше всех был виноват в том, что манящий своим теплом костер оказался всего лишь мороком.  
\- Мы должны вернуться, Торин, - с нажимом повторил Бильбо, смотря теперь уже только на Короля Под Горой. Тот мгновение размышлял, но потом согласно кивнул.  
\- Мистер Бэггинс прав, - холодно произнес Торин Дубощит, - возвращаемся.  
И они двинулись назад, в ту сторону, где, как им казалось, осталась безопасная тропа. Вот только чем дольше они шли, тем больше Бильбо сомневался в правильности выбранного направления. В отличие от остальных, он не был настолько увлечен мыслями о горячей еде и теплой сухой одежде, чтобы не замечать вообще ничего вокруг себя. И сейчас он шел в середине колонны и глядел по сторонам, но совершенно не помнил этой местности.  
\- Нехорошо это, - прошептал про себя хоббит. Он хотел уже было сказать предводителю их маленького отряда о своей догадке, но, прерывая его мысли, откуда-то сзади радостно закричал Бофур:  
\- Смотрите, вот же он!   
Вся колонна остановилась и стала напряженно вглядываться во тьму лесной чащи.  
\- Костер! - проговорил Глоин.  
\- Надо же, какой мы крюк сделали! - вторил ему Оин.  
Бильбо левой пяткой чувствовал, что дело принимает совсем скверный оборот, но помешать гномам все дальше и дальше забираться в зачарованный лес, не мог.  
\- И чего же мы ждем? Вперед! - подытожил Бофур.  
И отряд Торина Дубощита, снова поменяв направление движения, бодро зашагал по направлению к свету от костра.  
***  
Когда после третьего исчезнувшего, будто его и не было вовсе, костра гномы совершенно потеряли направление, Бильбо вовсе не удивился. Уставшие и злые они остановились на ночлег прямо посреди леса. Не стали раскладывать свои спальники, просто устроились в корнях деревьев, поближе прижимаясь друг к дружке, и крепко стискивая оружие. В дозоре стоять остался сам Торин, и хоббит почувствовал себя в безопасности, ведь его сон будет оберегать сам Подгорный Король, но вместе с тем и разочарование - так ему понравилось спать в надежных объятиях Торина, что даже обидно стало, что этой ночью ничего подобного не будет. Бильбо, такому же злому, уставшему и голодному казалось, что он и вовсе заснуть не сможет. Полурослик крутил в руках свое прекрасное золотое колечко и думал о том, в какую же сторону они двинутся утром, и как долго им еще идти по этому пугающему лесу, и как они выберутся обратно на тропу. И выберутся ли вообще. Увлеченный этими мыслями он и не заметил, как натянул колечко на палец, чтоб не потерялось, и провалился в сон.

А очнулся он от мерзкого запаха гнили и разложения, и тут же вскочил на ноги. Вокруг не было никого, абсолютно никого. Он засыпал, тесно прижимаясь плечом к дрожащему то ли от холода, то ли от страха Ори, это хоббит помнил совершенно точно. С другой стороны сидел Двалин, не выпускавший из рук свои парные секиры. А теперь в корнях старого раскидистого дерева полурослик сидел один одинешенек.  
Бильбо принялся оглядываться по сторонам. Он понимал, что не могли гномы просто встать и уйти без него; они бы так не поступили, да и он бы это услышал, в конце-то концов! Но вокруг были только ветки, прелые после прошедшего дождя листья и опасно выступающие из земли корни деревьев.  
Противный холодок пополз по спине Бильбо: он понял, что случилось что-то, и вряд ли это что-то было хорошим.  
Остро ощутив нехватку кислорода, Бильбо опустился на землю и несколько минут просто вдыхал и выдыхал застоявшийся лесной воздух. Маленький хоббит из Шира никак не мог взять в толк, что же такое могло случиться, кто такой мог на них напасть, если все гномы пропали, а хоббит тут как тут, жив и здоров, разве что проголодался люто. Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох, и тут его осенило: запах! Он проснулся именно от того, что почувствовал резкий, крайне неприятный запах. Бильбо тут же вскочил и забегал по их стоянке, пытаясь обнаружить что-нибудь необычное, чего вчера, перед тем, как заснуть, не приметил.  
И он нашел.   
Клочок грязно-белой, намертво прилипающей к рукам паутины свисал с ближайшего к хоббиту дерева, а его кора была вся запачкана чем-то слизким и крайне неприятно пахнущим. Бильбо прекрасно понимал, что один он в лесу долго не продержится, да и как он мог бросить своих друзей? Глубоко вдохнув и шумно выдохнув, хоббит взвалил на плечи свой рюкзак, вытащил из ножен "нож для конвертов", как постоянно называл его Балин, и решительно двинулся по дорожке из висящих то там, то тут кусочков паутины.

Казалось, он шел целую вечность, прежде чем оказался в паучьем логове. Вонь там стояла просто невозможная, и Бильбо приходилось закрывать нос рукавом своего засаленного, пропахшего долгим путешествием без каких-либо удобств сюртука - тот и то пах лучше. Все вокруг было в липкой паутине, до которой ни в коем случае нельзя было дотрагиваться, иначе приклеишься намертво.  
На одной ветке, не так высоко от земли, висел самый настоящий кокон из паутины, и Бильбо готов был поспорить, что внутри него точно было что-то живое. Хоббит остановился, поднял голову к кронам деревьев и ахнул: на разной высоте всюду висели паучьи коконы, большие и маленькие, уже почерневшие и высохшие от времени и совсем еще свежие. Бэггинс, прошептав про себя "это самый страшный день в моей жизни" стал выискивать с десяток свеженьких на вид коконов, в которых должны были быть его друзья. О том, как он будет справляться с пауками, если те появятся, хоббит старался не думать.

"Как же удачно, что я еще не разучился лазать по деревьям", - думал полурослик, взбираясь на старую высоченную сосну. Бильбо старался не смотреть вниз, потому что уже сделал это раньше и до сих пор не мог прийти в себя.  
Он почти сразу обнаружил гномов, висящих высоко, почти у самой вершины толстого дерева. Подобравшись к ним поближе, Бильбо стал звать их по именам, в надежде, что хоть кто-то будет в сознании, ведь хоббит до сих пор не представлял себе, как будет спускать на землю превосходящих его в весе и находящихся без сознания гномов. Некоторые свертки зашевелились, стали раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, и Бильбо подполз к ним ближе. Своим эльфийским клинком он медленно срезал паутину, слой за слоем освобождая гномов.  
\- Вот они у меня попляшут! Дайте мне только топор, я этих тварей сам перебью! - хрипло проговорил Двалин.  
\- Тссс! Говори тише, вдруг они близко, - прошептал полурослик, освобождая гному руки, чтобы тот мог сам забраться на ветку и помочь Бильбо освободить остальных. Двалин оказался самым живым из всей компании: остальные либо были в сознании, но совершенно не контролировали свое тело, других же и вовсе было сложно привести в себя.   
\- Полурослик, это ты?   
\- Да я это, я. Помогай лучше, - пробормотал хоббит, вовсе не настроенный вести беседы. Ему нужно было друзей спасти и с пауками не встретиться, а на разговоры времени не было. Но обычно неразговорчивый Двалин снова обратился к хоббиту:  
\- То ли я слишком долго провисел с паучьим ядом в заднице, то ли ты действительно умелый вор и можешь сливаться с окружающей средой так, что даже я тебя не вижу.  
Что за абсурд. Вот он я, тебя спасаю, -подумал про себя полурослик, а вслух произнес:  
\- Ну, вы ведь и нанимали вора. Мастера из мастеров, лучшего из лучших.  
Сказать-то Бильбо сказал, но сам забеспокоился, почему это его Двалин не видит? Сказывается ли на нем действие яда или это с ним, с Бильбо, что-то не так. Полурослик так распереживался, что сам не заметил, как его прелестное колечко легко слетело с пальца. Правда, далеко оно не убежало, а застряло неподалеку, намертво прилипнув к паутине. Бильбо Бэггинс его заметил и, срезав вместе с куском паутины, любовно погладил, словно что-то живое и сунул в карман.  
Когда они с Двалином освободили всех гномов и каким-то чудом спустились на землю все живые и невредимые, разве что слегка шальные от парализующего яда в крови, да в прилипшей намертво к бородам и волосам паутине, Бильбо чуть с ног не валился. Он привалился к дереву и тяжело дышал, словно только что от целого отряда орков убегал. Мистер Бэггинс счастливо улыбался, малодушно надеясь, что все закончилось, но когда он окинул беглым взглядом всех спасенных гномов, выискивая среди них того единственного, кто занимал его мысли, кто был сильнее и храбрее всех для одного маленького хоббита из Шира, то замер, не веря своим глазам. Сердце пропустило удар: среди вызволенных из паучьих лап гномов не было Подгорного Короля.  
\- Нет, но как же...,- слабо прошептал Бильбо.  
\- Бильбо, дружище, ты спас нас, - радостно завопил Кили, заключая хоббита в объятия.  
\- Ай да взломщик! - согласился с ним Фили.   
\- Всем взломщикам взломщик, наш мистер Бэггинс! - все не унимался Кили.  
Остальные гномы тоже выражали мистеру Бэггинсу свою признательность, но чуть более сдержанно: то ли возраст не позволял душить хоббита в объятиях, то ли паучий яд все силы забрал. Бильбо улыбался смущенно и все пытался свое слово вставить, но гномы были слишком рады тому, что живы, тому, что хоббит их спас, и просто в упор его не слышали.  
Зато приближение огромных неповоротливых паучьих туш услышали сразу и дружно решили бежать.  
Хоббит смотрел на то, как проворно двигаются лапы, как ходят из стороны в сторону массивные жевалки, как поблескивают в темноте глаза - те самые, что наблюдали за ними столько ночей подряд. Они не могли напасть на путников, пока те были на тропе, но теперь же отряд оказался полностью во власти пауков, и они были очень и очень злы, обнаружив, что их добыча выбралась и пытается сбежать.   
Бильбо остановился и повернулся спиной к убегающим гномам. Взяв меч в левую руку он храбро выставил его вперед, готовясь принять бой, а внутри весь обмирая от страха. Он думал только о том, что за всю свою жизнь не совершал столько безрассудных поступков, как за один только этот день. А еще он думал о Торине, которого не мог оставить висеть на каком-то дереве, обездвиженного паучьими сетями, о Торине, который согревал его своим дыханием, о Торине, который спасал от дождя, о Торине, с которым у них столько всего было до того, как Бильбо потерял память, о Торине, которого Бильбо еще надеялся узнать. А потому хоббит лишь поудобнее перехватил свой эльфийский клинок.   
Полурослик слышал, как закричали гномы и, обернувшись, увидел, что они бегут с оружием наперевес к нему. Он улыбнулся и вспомнил вдруг, что говорил ему Двалин, как называл его невидимым. Тогда Бильбо надел то самое золотое колечко и ощутил, как изменился мир: собственные движения казались быстрыми, почти молниеносными, в то время как окружающие двигались слегка замедленно; вокруг стало чуточку светлее и будто бы четче. А главное, Бильбо понял, что стал просто напросто невидим для пауков. Еще мгновение назад те неслись на него, но вот уже пробежали мимо, намереваясь на этот раз не просто обездвижить гномов, но сразу убить.  
Отряд Торина дрался свирепо, но силы были неравны: пауков хоть и было меньше, но они-то не провисели обездвиженными целый день и не подверглись воздействию яда.  
Бильбо, оставаясь невидимым, мог подкрадываться к паукам, отрезать жало и отрубать им голову. Тогда, отрубая голову самому упитанному, самому свирепому пауку, он подумал с гордостью, что никакой его кинжал не "ножик для конвертов", он самый настоящий меч и имя ему будет Жало.

\- Вот скажи, Бильбо, какого барлога тебя на драку потянуло?   
Бэггинс, предусмотрительно снявший волшебное колечко, сидел на земле и с остервенением стирал чернильно-черную паучью кровь со своего клинка. Рядом с ним встал Бофур и, почёсывая голову под ушанкой, смотрел на хоббита с улыбкой на лице.  
\- Торин, - сказал Бильбо, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Меч хоббита был уже чистым, как и прежде, но полурослик все равно продолжал начищать его, будто и не заметил, что уже давно справился со своей задачей.  
\- Я не мог оставить его здесь. Вы не заметили, но когда мы спустились с дерева, его с нами не было. А значит он все еще здесь.  
Бильбо поднял голову, всматриваясь в раскидистые ветви старых деревьев и безуспешно выискивая глазами Короля Под Горой.  
\- Так ты все вспомнил, что ли? Ну, про то, что было…про вас, - осторожно спросил Бофур. Он присел рядом с Бильбо и смотрел, как тот продолжает тереть свой крошечный меч. Хоббит некоторое время молчал, потом вздохнул и, вложив меч в ножны, отложил его в сторону.  
\- Если отряд лишится своего предводителя сейчас, когда мы ближе, чем когда-либо к цели, то разве не будет вся наша затея бессмысленной?  
\- Значит, не вспомнил, - с грустью проговорил гном. Он похлопал хоббита по плечу, успокаивая.   
Полурослик невидящим взглядом смотрел куда-то за деревья и вечную темноту леса, а гном и не думал убирать руку с его плеча. Тогда Бильбо повернулся и хотел было что-то сказать, но невдалеке послышалось какое-то движение, и вскоре перед приходящими в себя гномами возник настоящий эльфийский отряд, настроенный, впрочем, совсем недружелюбно. Статный, высокий эльф вышел вперед и, окинув гномов быстрым взглядом, проговорил:  
\- Надо же, еще гномы. Кто вы такие и что за дело привело вас во владения Короля Трандуила?  
Гномы повскакивали со своих мест, завидев чужаков, но отвечать на заданный вопрос не собирались. Они помнили, что Торин говорил об эльфах: они отвратительные создания, верить которым нельзя ни в коем случае. А потому гномы молчали все как один. Молчал и Бильбо, во все глаза разглядывая лесных эльфов.  
Тогда тот же самый эльф подал знак своим подчиненным, и те, в мгновение ока, окружив растерявшихся гномов, связали их и, выстроив определенным порядком, повели, словно пойманных на месте преступления шпионов. Бофур, стоящий совсем рядом с полуросликом, успел заметить, как тот запустил руку в карман, а потом исчез, словно в воздухе растворился.  
Эльфы повели гномов в сторону, противоположную той, откуда пришел Бильбо, и полурослик долго стоял, не решаясь последовать за ними – ведь он был уверен, что где-то здесь на ветвях висит связанный паучьими путами Торин. Эльфы уводили своих пленников все дальше и дальше в лес, и скоро хоббит мог и вовсе потерять их из виду. Он разрывался от потребности спасти Торина и необходимости проследовать за гномами. Но паучьих коконов на ветвях было так много, лес был таким страшным, а сам хоббит так устал, так вымотался, что решил поспешить за эльфийским отрядом. К тому же тот главный эльф что-то говорил о том, что видел еще гномов, а, значит, надежда на то, что Торин жив, еще была, и она согревала Бильбо, давая силы идти дальше.


End file.
